Clan:Masters Templar
__TOC__ Welcome Welcome to the wikia page of Legion of Paragons. Our page offers information for prospective members, current member, our officers and leaders. Also, other members of the wikia community and players of runescape are welcomed. I can personally say that this page and its contents have been the most challenging task yet in bringing forth a page of epic preportions. Id like to thank the administrators of wikia and their staff for assisting in the building and proper formatting of our page. Please feel free to surf around our page and its links. Also, there are many very good pages among the wikia community. I encorage you to vist them as well and please don't forget to leave a word of praise for them on their talk pages. Introduction Legion of Paragons started in 2009 under the name Masters Templar. Over the last couple years, the clan has gone through a couple tranformation phases. Without respects to the Jagex updates that affected clans, our clan underwent a major overhaul that is still continuing today. This began in the late summer of 2011 when the clan changed its name from Masters Templar to Legion of Paragons. Superior to its prior organization, we are using a corporate style organization which seems to prevail over its prior structure that followed a monarch style structure. This opened the path for versatility within our clans officer ranks and organizational structure. Our clan can operate by independantly operating departments or dependantly on just a couple members. This allows the clan to operate with a vast amount of members or on a skeleton size member count. We are prepared. Our goal is to open up opportunities that most other clans have to offer allowing competative standards. Also we are thriving to offer our members programs which aren't widely available with other clans offering a uniqueness. General Information Clan Info Clan Type: Skilling, Warring, Organization, Community Home World: 39 Time Zone: GMT -7:00 MST (AZ) Member of The Lords Faction (Triumvirate) Clan Creed: Stay strong and never surrender. Clan Motto Deisceabail de Ordú (Old Irish) Definition in English: Disciples of Order Clan Meaning par•a•gon (pr-gn, -gn) n. 1. A model of excellence or perfection of a kind; a peerless example: a paragon of virtue. Clan Colors *'Red' - Action, Confidence and Courage: We are confident in our clan and are courageous to take immediate action when another member is in need of help. *'Black' - Stability: After all the trials and errors we have undergone over the years, we still remain stable. *'White' - Purity: We are Paragons, in so we thrive to be pure in our actions as we press towards excellence. Requirements to Join 1. Follow all Jagex rules. 2. Members only. (P2P) (Pay To Play) (Membership) 3. Combat 3 - 138 4. Read and follow all clan rules. 5. Submit an entry application on this thread. (Click HERE) 6. Must act mature. 7. All types of characters welcome. 8. Citadel capping every week is not required, but strongly recommended.. Clan Rules (To Get You Started) An extensive coverage of all clan rules are listed here. Section I: Basic Clan Rules Catagory A: General Rule 01. Follow all rules of //Runescape by Jagex. Select the "Game Guide" tab at the top then click "Rules". 02. Follow all Rules, Policies, Procedures, and Guidelines set by the clan. 03. Be in clan chat while logged onto your character. 04. Be a team player with your fellow members in the clan. Be of assistance when called upon. 05. Clan Cloak: - Required when at the citadel. - Not Required when training combat type skills. - Otherwise wear it as much as possible during non combat training. 06. Read the thread daily for updates, messages and current clan news and ensuring to bump once a day. 07. NEVER ASK FOR A PROMOTION, If you desire one, place an application on this thread. 08. No begging another member for coins or items either in PM or Clan Chat. 09. No soliciting gambling games allowed IE; dice games, flower games, or double your money games. 10. No scamming of anyone, clan members or not. 11. We do not tolerate the words "Noob" in any way, shape or form. Don't use it. 12. No arguing with fellow members. 13. No prejudice jokes of any form at any time. 14. No flamming or spamming. 15. Unless an Officer or Leader addresses you directly, do not interrupt, comment, question, challenge or otherwise bud into any situation where an officer or leader is dealing with correcting a clan member. Catagory B: Code of Conduct Don't pressure someone to do something he or she doesn't want to do. Runescape is made up of many different cultures, languages, races, and backgrounds. That kind of variety can make all our lives a lot more fun and interesting, but only if we get along with each other. Have respect for others (make your Legion of Paragons life a lot better). Treating people with respect makes your world a nicer place to live in, whether it's at home, at school, or in oblivion!. It's easy, all you have to do is treat people the way you like to have them treat you. Here are a few ideas. {C {C}01. Don't insult, mock, tease, or make fun of anyone else. 02. Listen when others are speaking, don’t interrupt. 03. Value other people's opinions. We are all entitled to them. 04. Be considerate of people's likes and dislikes. 05. Don't talk about people behind their backs. 06. Be sensitive to other people's feelings. 07. Never stereotype people. 08. Try to learn something from the other person. 09. Show interest and appreciation for other people's cultures and backgrounds. Join Legion of Paragons Recruitment Staff: Recruitment Director: heartsdiva Recruitment Manager: ThyOwnage1 (On Leave) Assistant Recruitment Manager: EpicReaperX Recruitment Supervisor: OPEN Recruiter: paulwall4171 How do I get recruited? *Visit our Runescape thread by clicking Here *Read page 1 of that thread minumally. *Copy and paste the New Recruit Application located on page one in a reply. Then answer all the questions. *Ensure you add at least the following members of the clan so we can assist you in your recruiting process quicker. **SlRE **M-A-X-l-E **Heartsdiva **EpicReaperX **Redwings1243 Further information is located under the Administrations Departmen below. Clan Departments Executive Department The clan's Executive Department is directed by the Clan Leader; SlRE. This department covers all aspects of alliances to the clan, The clans Council, and the Court. Of course like most areas covered in our clan, these departments are expected to continuously grow and evolve. There isn't alot to cover about this department by its self. Most of the information is with each sub department and making an Executive Department page would be pointless. Therefore, the following departments also have their own pages. Click the links under each to view these pages. ''Alliances'' You can view information about our alliances in 3 locations: #The Sign Post located in the welcome area of the citadel. #The clans thread; Click here and refer to page 7. #Wikia page by clicking here. << This will be a future link. ''Court'' Unlike real life, our court hearings and their results are not for public view. The names of the people involved for each case will be posted on the thread to notify relevant persons needed at each hearing. No charges will be listed against any member anywhere among our Web, Wikia, Thread, or Clan Pages. You can view information about our court in 3 locations: #Our thread; Click here and refer to page 3. #Our clan page; Click here (If you are not a court official, do not post on it). #Wikia page by clicking here. << This will be a future link. ''Council'' Our council is comprised of 5 members. This is for a couple reasons. 1. The number 5 is used for voting reasons. Never a tie vote. 2. The clans policies and focus is way to vast to rest decisions on only 3 members. And 7 members at this point would only prolong meeting progress even further. In the future as we expand (Refer to our Expansion Plan "Updating is needed once page is complete" page). You can view information about our council in 3 locations: #Our thread; Click here and refer to page 3. #Our clan page; Click here (If you are not a council official, do not post on it). #Wikia page by clicking here. << This will be a future link. Operations Department Visit our clans Operations Department; Click HERE. {C}The Operations Department is responsible for the clans Citadel and Programs (Clan Bank, Clan Lottery, Etc). These are also the most sensitive areas in the clan in terms of security, finances, and complexity. ''Citadel'' Visit our clan citadel page; Click HERE. Teir Level: 3 Citadel Upgrade % at this weeks tick start: 87% ''Programs'' Currently our programs in the clan consists of our clan lottery and clan bank. We will be opening new and improved programs in the future. You can read about both on the Operations Department page. Administrations Department The Administrations Department handles all affairs concerning our members directly. Mainly focusing on obtaining new recruits and training them to full member status. The training part of this department is called our Orientation Department for maintaining respect. The admin department is directed by The Administrations Manager; Co-Leader heartsdiva. Both areas (Recruitment and Orientation) are located on the Administrations Department page To view information about Administrations and its departments, click here. '<< This will be a future link. ''Recruiting Our Recruitment Department operates under the direction of the Administrations Department. It is managed by the Recruitment Manger (ThyOwnage1) with the assistance from the Assistant Recruitment Manager (EpicReaperX). By clicking the link above located under the Administrations Department, you can view further information on our recruitment department. ''Orientation'' Our Orientation Department operates under the direction of the Administrations Department. It is managed by the Orientation Manger (Redwings1243) with the assistance from the Assistant Recruitment Manager (Currently vacant). By clicking the link above located under the Administrations Department, you can view further information on our orientation department. Logistics Department The Logistics Department is reponsible for all clan support operations. It supports the clan through organizing, and hosting events and activities, the Events Department. These events and activities also generates resources that go to the clan bank for a continuously growing supply. This opens up the second section to the Log Dept, the Supply Department. These two areas almost require their own pages to to the mass of data. Currently we will attempt to keep these areas located on the page for the Logistic Department. You can visit the Logistics Department 'here. '<< This will be a future link. ''Events'' For all extensive purposes this area of the clan is reduced to be called the Events Department. Effectively though, this department handles Events, Games (not including the lottery), and Activities. Keeping these areas moving on a daily basis keeps the clan moving and members busy with all kinds of things to do. {C}Supply This area of logistics is real easy and simple. It handles collecting all supply for the clan. Please read the Log Dept page for more details. Enforcement Department Our Enforcement Department works two fold. It enforces all Runescape by Jagex, and clan rules upon the clans members. It also ensures that the clans Leadership and Officer staff remains compliant to all Jagex rules and up to date on all jages updates. This department is Directed by the Enforcement Manager (Currently Vacant) ''Security'' The Security Department is under direction of our Enforcement Department. Its responsibilities include monitoring our members for offenses such as botting, flamming on threads. The staff of the security department also monitors for clan espionage. Currently there is no one on the security staff and is soley managed by the clan leader until this department can get staffed. ''Compliance'' The Compliance Department is also under the Enforcement Department. Its responsibilities include ensuring all members stay within requirements for clan membership, and keeps the leadership staff advised of any new rules or policies that may be placed by jagex. Technical Department Our Technical Department, even though 3 catagories are listed, currently has only 2 departments. Within the clans Expansion Plans, there are plans for adding a 3rd department called Technical Support. Until that time, this areas is dependant upon keen leadership assistance and the Jagex Support threads on the runescape forum. The Technical Department is directed by the Technical Manager (currently vacant). to view the Technical Department page; click '''here. << This will be a future link. ''Webs'' The Webs Department handles the maintenance of the clans offsite website and the clan's runescape clan page. This department also oversees Website Moderators as well. ''Forums'' Our forums are easy. This consists of only one place, the Runescape forum thread. All other forums ie; the clan page forum, offsite website forum etc would fall under the Webs Department. Technical Support Information Techniacally this isn't a department. This is information that extensively in detail explains many areas. Therefore, it has its own page. These areas cover PC health, security and troubleshooting, Issues with technical issues in game, and individual awareness against character hacking and scamming. For our Tech Support Page; click here. << This will be a future link. Pages Coming Soon Alliances Clan Court Clan Council Administrations Department Logistics Department Technical Department Tech Support Pages Under Construction Clan:Legion of Paragons/Expansion Plans This page will be last completed after the entire linking system to this page is complete. NOTE: Depending on the nature of the page and its purpose, some may continuously be edited to maintain updates (please follow all of wikia's standards when doing so). And some may be meant for information read only. These pages also are able to be edited. However, if you do, please ensure that all guidelines are correct and that you are following all standards set by wikia. Otherwise you may notify me on the talk page or in game of any errors you may see. I will edit to make the correction immediately. Internal Clan Links Clan:Legion of Paragons/Rules Clan:Legion of Paragons/Rank Permission Charts Clan:Legion of Paragons/Uniforms Clan:Legion of Paragons/Operations Department. Clan:Legion of Paragons/Citadel External Links Legion of Paragons Runescape Clan Page Legion of Paragons Official Runescape Thread Official Runescape Website Official Jagex Website Credits References Runescape Jagex Runescape Forums Runescape Tech Support Legion Of Paragons Special Thanks To: Jagex Mod Parrot SlRE M-A-X-l-E heartsdiva Legion Of Paragons Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play Clans